A Beginning to a Short End
by Tora-Star
Summary: The bomb was a success. But what did Mello think of it? And Matt for that matter? What adventures lay in store for them after that? Read and find out! MelloxMatt sorta fluff
1. Chapter 1

Beginning To A Short End

BANG!

The building exploded. Walls collapsing and ceilings falling. Floors caving in and arms around me. I hear heaving and feel sweat. My body being dragged but too much blood covered my eyes to see. Then white clothe surrounds my red stained face. Even though my eyes were closed it was still bright. Turning blinding light to darkness.

_'Is my Heaven fading? Sure I did bad things, but only to reach the good.'_

The heaving stopped shortly after. I lay still. Wanting to move but can't. Yearning to see the beyond the darkness that was in front of me. Yearning to punch the demon that dragged me into it's filthy land. As much as it pained me, I reached up and clawed my face. Trying to remove the devil's blindfold. But hands quickly grabbed my wrists and a voice chocked out from the creature.

"Mello stop! Your going to suffer more damage if you move around!"

"How do you know my name?!"

"It's Matt."

"So... so I'm not dead?"

"No. You're just a crazy ass that should have been dead." He chuckled. I let out a sigh of relief.

_'Good. There's too much left for me to do.'_

We rested there for hours. Matt leaning on the wall next to me and the sun setting. It was peaceful even though a bat had better eye sight then me right now. But as long as I'm with Matt, I'm 100 sure I'm safe. Because only he can save me from myself.

That bomb proved it.

* * *

**I think I'll add more to it. I wanna see what adventures I could put Matt and Mello in. It's starting to feel really fun on here.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"So what happens next?" Mello asked, breaking the silence of the humid room. It's been two weeks after the explosion and they've done basically nothing.

"I already took care of that."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. While you were resting I searched for places and found one. I think you'll be pleased."

"An abandoned hotel?"

"No. It's in the ghetto but close to the Task Force headquarters."

"Japan?"

"Yup. Now let me take those bandages off for you so you can go and pack."

Matt walked over to Mello casually who was on the couch. Sitting, he leaned over the blond who was laying down and proceeded to unwrap the gaze. As each layer was unraveled the closer the two got. When it was all off their noses were touching.

"How does it look? Any better?"

"Go look for yourself." Matt said and moved out of Mello's way. Mello lifted himself up and walked to the mirror hanging on the wall right to the couch. Knowing he would never look the same, but still hanging on that last strand of hope.

His eyes widen. His string snapped. Leaving him falling into an unknown darkness. Skin discolored and uneven covered half his face. Like an evil villain's would. Mello was sickened at the sight but tried not to show it. After a long silence Mello broke it.

"I want to grow my bangs out." Matt just stared at him. Mello could tell by his reflection behind him but couldn't see his eyes beyond the goggles.

"Why? All these years with the bob cut and _now _you want to change it?"

"Yeah. To go with my new look, you know?"

"What new look?"

"Don't be stupid Matt. There's no way a person can keep an old look when their a new person. I wouldn't be right."

"New you? Mello, your just the same as you ever were."

"No. I'm a monster."

"Your talking out of your ass Mello."

"No! I'm not! You wouldn't understand Matt. You'll _never_ understand. Because... your... beautiful..." The last part was lost in a whisper but Matt still heard it.

"Mello you are beautiful." He replied walking over to his leather prince.

"No. I use to be Matt. Your personality isn't bossy, cruel, and just flat out nasty. Plus you have your features. But me... I'm a ugly piece of work with an appealing body. Now it looks as if half of me is being melted off." Matt reached around Mello's waist and hugged him from behind. Resting his head on the other's shoulder blade.

"So why should I care? Who am I trying to impress? I've no parents, friends, or a girlfriend for that matter. Sure Linder and you are here but..." He trailed off. Not wanting to say more. Couldn't say more because tears were choking his throat, but still trying to mutter out what he had felt.

"You guys are just helping me and want nothing more."

"That's not true Mello. We've grown up together. We're close like brothers but don't love like them." Mello was clutching his eyelids closed. Head facing down to the ground and heart pounding. He hasn't cried in front of Matt in years.

Matt traced his gloved hand up Mello's neck and to his chin, grabbing fiercely and forcing it up. Traveling it to the mirror.

"The person reflecting off this glass is my one and only friend, family, and lover, no matter how bad he doesn't want to admit it and as twisted as it seems. It doesn't matter what they look like to me because they're all I've got. And I'm bloody grateful.

Mello stopped crying turned around to face Matt, tears drying to his face. Mello lurched himself forward and kissed Matt passionately. His hands moving threw Matt's dark hair and pulling him closer. Matt progressed one further south and the other up north. One hand cupped Mello's ass as the other tried pulling his stray hair behind Mello's left ear but ended up hurting him in the process. The burn was still healing, and Matt grazed it with his gloved hand, making Mello wince away for a moment.

"Sorry Mello--"

"No, it's okay. I have to get used to this. After all, a beast shouldn't wither in pain over his dinner." Mello smiled evilly. "I will become stronger, and softer for and to you." He whispered to Matt.

"Don't turn pansy on me now. Be the beast you said you were." Mello blushed a little, but resumed his role.

His role being what he aways desired to be. A friend, family, and lover.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long! Hope you like it. I already have the third one done but am quite lazy right now and want to watch the dramatic chipmunk on my myspace. Have a jolly day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Beginning to a Short End Ch.3

Boxes and wires scattered all across their new home. The paint on the walls pealing and wooden floors creaking as they moved and unpacked their belongings. It was cold and felt unwelcoming but it's not like they give a damn.

They were both quiet. Minding to the electrical devices, hooking, installing, and programming. The temperature was cold but the auras were warm. Things were going good. Even if time was running out ti catch Kira. Mello finished hooking up the lab top with Internet and proceeded to open another box and set up more equipment.

As he walked across the floor the creaking increases but he tried to ignore it but notices something weird about the scenery as he continued walking. Matt was twitching to the sound of the creaking. Mello was emmesly amused at this. So he just walked slower, making the noise more unbearable for poor Matt. Mello's forgotten all about this since they've left Whammy's.

Mello reached his box but instead of opening it and assembling stuff there, he grabbed it and walked, again, slowly to where he was before.

"Mello stop it! You can try that crap after I get my games set up and have music playing."

"Why, whatever are you talking about Matt? I am just transporting this box over here for my connivance."

"Yeah then why are you walking so damn slow?" He twitched at another creak.

"Because you see, my scars and burnt skin hurt so bad that-"

"_Don't _feed me _that _garbage. I bloody _know_ that thing has healed!" Matt was unhappy but Mello couldn't help but smirk.

Mello loved upsetting Matt. He never had that opportunity often. It was always him that was angry or fuming.

"Matt."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you hate that noise? The creaking?"

"Because before Whammy's... my real home had floors that creaked and a lot of stuff went on there. I told you that story."

"Yeah but... does that mean you hate that house?"

"No. Not the house. Just the memories that inhabits it. And at Whammy's too. If it wasn't for my games and you I'd probably be pretty unstable." Mello walked over in concern to what Matt was talking about.

"What do you mean by that?"

"When you were doing something, and I ran out of batteries... I'd be in the hall and see the other kids run and have fun but the floor creaked under them. Making me think of my past. Making me wonder if they had it worst than me..."

"Well I can honestly say that they're more better off than you now. Just look at us- We are under cover and trying to catch Kira. We put ourselves in the worse situation in the world."

"Heh, yeah" It was quiet again. But it was soon interrupted by Mello's stomach.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah. Order what ever you want and I'll pick out a game."

"Yes!" Matt always loved these moments. It was more like a pastime actually. He and Mello would just eat and played video games until they collapsed practically. They use to do that all the time at Whammy's.

Soon the doorbell rang and Mello went to answer it while Matt installed the game system. When Mello answered the person on the other side looked shocked then looked as if he was about to piss himself. Mello handed over the money and gave him a miniacle smile before he left. Matt just laughed as soon as the door shut.

"I could get use to this." Mello said to Matt, carrying the food over.

"Use to? The only difference is the scar!" He laughed even more.

They sat on the floor, gazing at the screen and slurped their noodles. They tasted wonderful. The new place really did started feeling nice to Matt...

'_Yes, these noises I like. Slurping and controller clicking. This feels more like home.' _

* * *

**Hey everyone who reads. Thank you! I haven't wrote the next one but I think I'll only let it go to 4 or 5 chapters. Then I'm starting on a new Death Note story . **_  
_

* * *


End file.
